Hinata finds a Death Note
by Masorin-Izzy
Summary: It's a simple tale of how one shy girl finds a device she can use to get rid of those who are in the way of what she wants... From this it evolves into more sinister desires.     This is a story written by two writers and we hope you enjoy both our works!
1. Chapter 1

It was a bright day in Konoha as it was in most parts of the Fire Country. It was a quite calm day outside; there was no breeze as the birds chirped, just a summer's day in the middle of the fire country. A small shadow passed over the town unnoticed almost cloaked as it passed threw the winds, a small black book landing in a grass field; its cover bouncing up off the ground and opening to its front page. The grass swayed slightly, pulsing from the weighted creature that ran over the surface. "rrrr?" A wet nose sniffed over the surface of the notebook stepping back and growling at the paper back. "gggrrr" the beast turned his large furry body and lifted a leg ready to show dominance toward the evil booklet. "O-oh Akamaru please stop," a soft voice called out as a woman with long plum hair ran up to the large dog. The beast paused. "...rrrr." He sniffed at her and then let a grunt padding a bit away, as though plotting his revenge. The girl was Hinata Hyuuga, and she had been wondering the area with her team mates who were all off taking a break from their lowly mission. "..." she looked down at the booklet and then picked it up looking at the cover, "...Death Note?" she questioned tilting her head slightly thinking over who could have lost the booklet."...M-maybe I should take this to the school until someone claims it" she thought, glancing around, "Um K-kiba-kun?" she called out pushing a bit of her hair from her face.

Kiba snored as he napped under a tree. they had just gotten back to the town and he needed a rest. the life of a Chunin sucked it was nothing but endless work and it seemed to drag on for ever. he heard the soft whine of Hinata's voice and stretched, sniffing the air as he caught a weird scent. he got to his feet as he wiped his eyes. "what is it Hinata? something wrong?" He walked up to her sniffing the air Hinata smelt different for some reason, no it wasn't Hinata, and it was something she was holding. "ugh you pic up some garlic or something Hinata?" He asked with a slight grimace. Hinata's cheeks flared to a soft pink color for a moment believing that Kiba was saying she smelled from the mission. "No Kiba-kun, I-I just found this book is all" she stated holding up the notebook for him to see, "I just wanted to tell you I'm off to place it at the school incase someone wishes to claim it, I feel it's a younger person's notebook" she explained lightly swaying. Akamaru barked abruptly at the two and growled at the notebook in the female chunin's hands. "Kiba, Akamaru does not seem to like the notebook so I will go now... maybe he is hungry" she suggested with a light smile.

Hinata loved her team mates, even though Shino would always seem to disappear and show up at random, and Kiba smelled like he rolled in something Akamaru produced, but this time she felt she should go and do this personal mission alone. "I-I'll meet up with you guys later" she said before turning and walking away. Akamaru looked up at his partner and made a gentle whimpering sound, showing he was nervous. Kiba shivered slightly as he saw that note book, it defiantly had a weird smell to it. He didn't think much about it as he watched Hinata walk away but he had a small shiver, he understood Akamaru as he spoke, and he gave the dog a nod. Akamaru was right about that thing; who ever it belonged to was a morbid character, that book reeked of death. he turned trying to put it out of sight and out of mind. "Some times Hinata I worry about you." He gave one last shrug as he got on to Akamaru patting him and pointing in a direction riding the large dog like a horse toward a place to get something to eat.

Hinata walked slowly toward the ninja school, fighting a little voice in her mind telling her to peek at the book. "I can't do that," she thought, "It might be someone's diary or something" she bit her lower lip, fighting the urge only to stop in her tracks. "Maybe one small read" she murmured flipping through the pages. Most were blank, but then she started at the first page. "oh it's in English" she stated a bit surprised. "Good thing I took that extra credit class at the academy." (AN~Izzy: Only in a filler episode is even America ever mentioned [let alone any other actual country], so we have no bloody clue if they read or speak English in Cannon... So just sit back and accept the plot device) She looked closely slowly translating the words in her mind, "The human whose name is written in this note shall die? " she squeaked at the last words briefly looking away, but her pale eyes were drawn back to the pages and she kept reading, "This note will not take effect unless the writer has the person's face in their mind when writing his/her name. Therefore, people sharing the same name will not be affected" Her pale flesh seemed to only become paler, but that little voice in her head kept her reading, "If the cause of death is written within the next 40 seconds of writing the person's name," She took a shuddered breath "it will happen."

Hinata slowly started to walk again feeling awkward standing in place, but she just kept reading the rules, slowly translating the words to understand, "If the cause of death is not specified, the person will simply die of a heart attack. Oh that's just horrible" she then noted the last rule on the page, "After writing the cause of death, details of the death should be written in the next 6 minutes and 40 seconds." She shook her head and closed the notebook her hands shaking as she walked faster. The young woman now simply wanted to be rid of this book. "It's some scary person's twisted joke" she thought stopping a moment suddenly realizing she was holding her breath she tried to relax, to breath. A delicious smell filled the air, it was ramen, and then she heard a voice, "N-Naruto-kun?" she hoped as she glanced over at the ramen shop hoping to catch at least a glimpse of the object of her affection.

Naruto was sitting at Ichiruka's ramen shop but he was not alone as he laughed and talked to a tall pink haired woman. "Ah come on Sakura chan don't be like that, I finally convince you to go out with me and." His sentence was cut off as he felt someone behind him, but it was Sakura who addressed the other person. "Hinata," She started with a smile, "How are you doing today? Did your team just get back from a mission?" she noticed Naruto was looking at her so she turned back to him and glared, "listen Naruto you invited me out, your paying for the bill. end of story." she gave him the kind of smile that always seemed to have a threat behind it. Naruto sighed as he looked at the bowl of ramen down in front of him not really noticing or addressing Hinata as he was somewhat lost in thought. "You know Sakura you were a lot nicer last time we went out for food." he thought back to the time Sakura brought him out for dinner when she had broken his arm. Sakura's cheeks pinked up, "Sh-shut up about that, Naruto" she grumbled, "This has nothing to do with that night" she stated shoving a bit of the noodles into her mouth.

Hinata looked at them, at first she wished to address Sakura, try to tell her about the mission, but as she started to stammer out the details she slowly drifted silent. They had turned away from her and started to speak amongst each other. She bit her lower lip for a moment before taking a step back, "Sorry," she squeaked, "Have a good day" she whispered before turning away and running down the road. Instead of going to the school she headed to her home, the Hyuuga compound. It was quiet and she knew her cousin would not be there as Jonin he had far more work to do then herself and her father was helping Hanabi with her training somewhere in the courtyard. She would be left alone in her bedroom. That little voice had been gnawing on Hinata's brain as she ran from the ramen shop. It was making the girls' heart beat faster and mind twist and turn into dark thoughts. Entering her room Hinata paused and wiped a few tears from her eyes. She felt so lost.

She wanted Naruto-kun to notice her, but she could not do that if Sakura was around! "She's always with him, she's his team mate after all" she thought bitterly, "He's always liked her, and with her around he can't see past her to notice anyone else, let alone myself" she closed her eyes to fight back the tears as she sat on the floor next to the door letting the notebook rest at her feet. "I wish she would just disappear…" she stated out loud suddenly. It was hard to keep her thoughts in check, and seeing those two like that did not help. "If you want someone to disappear, why not just use the book?" the voice that addressed Hinata was something different it was scratchier then anyone she had known. Like someone had not drunk water in forever and was parched because of it. He loomed above Hinata pointing at the death note. "If you want someone to disappear, then that book will assist you in the easiest way. You read the rules didn't you? I mean I even took the time to writing them out for you."

The creature gave a twisted smile as he looked down at the girl "The human who is written in that note shall die. It's pretty simple to get someone out of the way if you have a tool like that don't you think? or you can set it down and walk away from it. either way so long as the book is in your possession that choice is yours to make." Hinata looked dumbfounded at the image that stood before her in the bedroom. He was tall and deformed, cartoonish in his build. His face alone caused her to glance away for a moment. "Such a mess" she thought finding his appearance over all unsettling. "…" she suddenly let his words sink into her mind. Disappear? Her eyes turned back to the monster, her body trembling as she sat there. "I… I could use it to do that?" she questioned mostly to herself, sure she read the rules, but what she first thought were jokes now seemed to make the young woman think on remembering them. "…no" she shook her head standing up, glaring at the creature activating her Byakugan as she stared at the thing, at first surprised she could not see any of the chakra points. "I, I don't know who or what you are," She took the traditional stance, "but I will not have you talk about such horrible things" she declared, but her main hand was trembling slightly, unsure about the death specter that stood before her then and there.


	2. Chapter 2

The creature looked down at the girl in her stance and shook his head; such techniques would not work here, it was impossible to kill him by these means. He started to laugh "humans are always so amusing." He stated looking at her. "It's as I said that book can either help you with your problems or you can give it back to me, either way you can't hurt me trying would only tire yourself out." he smiled showing his jagged teeth. Hinata paused a moment staying her in stance. "Who are you? Wh-what are you?" she asked her voice timid sounding, but having a bit of a spine to it as she narrowed her vein-ridden eyes. She had never seen a beast like this, maybe he was a Summons? No, she quickly shoved that thought away, it did not make sense. What scared her the most was not seeing this creature having any chakra points, even Summons had them.

"My name is Ryuk, the shinigami who dropped that note book." He gave her an odd smile. "Where I come from it's usually considered polite to introduce yourself first. Not that I care much for formalities." Ryuk sighed inwardly it didn't seem like this girl would be the one to use the book. "If you don't mind I'll be taking the book back if you don't want it." He held out his clawed hand to the girl. Hinata took a step back faltering in her stance, "I-I am Hinata Hyuuga" she stammered at the creature, "and I never said I didn't want the notebook," she continued trying to swallow the lump in her throat. "So this," she picked up the notebook her Byakugan slowly deactivating, "So this notebook can be used to really k-kill people?" she questioned mostly to herself, "…So the rules were real" she whispered almost reassuringly to herself. She looked up the demon a sudden glow peaking from the cracks that were spreading in her mind. "Tell me more…Ryuk"

Ryuk looked at Hinata the sudden determination she was displaying who ever she wanted gone she clearly meant it. He began to laugh, "Humans are such a riot." He looked at her again thinking about what to say. "All the rules are written down in that book it's pretty simple really. Oh but there is one thing, the human who uses that note, can neither go to heaven or hell." his voice was excited he had to wonder how long this woman could last, humans who used the death note always ended up leading rather unhappy lives. He smiled this would be interesting. "So does that mean you're going to use it?" Hinata looked at him suddenly gaining a fear; heaven nor hell? She would simply disappear once she died it terrified the young woman. But suddenly an image flashed in her head, an image with short pink hair. "…Yes I-I have a good reason to use it" she stated shakily.

Ryuk smiled as he sat back on Hinata's bed; she had decided to keep the book, which meant he would be hanging around for a while. She was the shy type, which meant it would be interesting to see how she used the note book. Most people used it for some kind of personal gain. Money was usually the big one for these humans, but she did not seem the type to go for that. "Well let's see then, what your good reason is?" he laughed slightly as he spoke. The woman bit her lower lip as she looked at the cover of the notebook, not giving eye contact to the demon. "I want someone to notice me… and to do that I need to be the only one to notice" she whispered her hands trembling as she held the light weight object, but oddly it seemed to weigh down on her very soul.

"But… if I kill her first he would be too upset to notice anyone" she thought to herself, "I have to test this to see how far I can go" she muttered out loud walking to her small desk she used to hold a bunch of books. She placed the paperback on the desk and stared down at it, "D-Do you have any ideas Ryuk? Or do I have to figure things out on my own?" she asked quietly. She did not know if he was merely a watcher and if he would be able to give her any real ideas. Ryuk shook his head he was just an observer, but then again she was new. "Why don't you test it on someone no one would notice?" he asked half heartedly; it wasn't interesting if he was the one giving out the advice. It was more interesting if people figured it out for themselves. "In the future I would prefer if you didn't ask me I'm not really here to help. Just here to watch really."

Ryuk sat back on the bed bouncing slightly "do you have anything to eat?" he asked slightly intrigued by her. What was the food here like? What did she have if anything? His eyes seemed to widen as he looked at her. Food would be nice indeed. Hinata looked up at Ryuk, "Um, yeah…" she murmured walking over to her bedside table opening a drawer to reveal some apples, it was a snack she ate when she was hungry at night without having to leave her room, she usually only had about three in there and restocked when needed, "Th-this any good for you?" she asked holding up a small, delicious, red apple. "I don't have much here, and if you want more I could go to the kitchen and have someone supply me with more" she explained smiling weakly.

Ryuk took the apple and bit into it the juices filling his mouth his eyes going wide "wow these are great!" He said as he popped the apple into his mouth savoring every bite. He watched Hinata as he ate the apple the delicious, lovely apple. "So much better then the ones from the world of the death gods." He said in between chewing on it. He looked at Hinata wondering who she would choose to test the book on. She smiled at him, "I'm glad you like them," she chuckled softly as she went to the desk and pulled out a book, "this is all the names of every person from the ninja academy I went to with…" she explained, "Maybe I can find someone in here… Someone no one will really notice" she muttered the last part to herself.

The Hyuuga flipped through the pages looking for names, but one just stuck out as oddly it would usually be over looked by nearly everyone. "Tenten" she smirked softly before biting her lower lip, it was risky for her… This girl was on the team with her cousin, Neji, he would notice her missing, but even then it would not be such a great lose. For a moment Hinata paused suddenly wondering what she was doing! How could she do this? She was about to close the booklet when another name caught her eye… Sakura Haruno and then the girl remembered why she could do this! "I have someone in mind…" she noted to Ryuk as she sat at the desk with the Death Note and the booklet of ninja names. "Oh really now? This will be interesting, well let's see it happen then," Ryuk got up from his seat and walked over craning his neck over Hinata so he could see who she was going to write. The first name is always the hardest for most people, but it was also the most tempting. He watched intently.

"Tenten? Is that the person who you wanted to eliminate?" he asked semi curiously. Pressuring her did not seem to have any real effect it looked like Hinata had already made up her mind, now all he had to do was sit back and enjoy the show. He laughed again this time a slow kind of laugh. Hinata blushed feeling the pressure of what she was about to do… About to be a killer! No… She clutched a pen, she was no killer, this book was going to kill them for her; she simply was the writer. The Boss of the Death Note. "N-no Tenten is this girl from the academy, my cousin's team mate… and frankly just a forgettable person. I… I don't think anyone would really notice if she disappeared." She whispered her hand shaking as she held the pen over the paper, ready to write the name. "Should I write just her name or something to happen? Maybe suicide? Maybe cause her to have a deadly accident? Something? Anything?" she thought to herself as she sat there staring at the paper, "...just her name" she whispered as she started to write, "Tenten –" she was cut off from saying the rest of the girl's name before quickly writing it, someone was knocking at the door. "Wh-who is it?" she called out quickly closing the book and laying a few other books on top of it.

Hanabi was the smallest of Hyuuga family but a prodigy in her own right, so it was embarrassing to ask help on a question especially from her older sister, but Neji was on a mission and she could not find Hiyate, her father. She was the only choice she had. "Um sister could I come in, I need some help with my homework; it's math so I was wondering if you could help?" Hanabi was embarrassed looking away slightly as she opened the door to her sister's room.

Ryuk backed away from the table not really caring only Hinata could see him so there was no real reason to hide. However as Hanabi came close to the desk he smiled; "by the way Hinata if she touches the death note then she can see me." Hinata at first greeted her sister with a weak smile, but her face then shattered into fear as her back straightened, "Um Um, yes sister I will help you…" she said running in front of her sister grabbing the stack of books and moving them to the floor making sure the Death Note was on the floor, furthest from reach. "J-just let me see it," she said her face pale as she snatched the paper from her sister looking over it quickly, "Um, well you see, you just got to carry the 7 and then subtract ten" she explained her body shaking a bit, she felt so nervous, she might have just killed someone and here she was helping her baby sister with math! "D-does that help?" she asked looking like she usually did… a nervous wreck and appearing like someone who did not want to be bothered.

Hanabi looked at her sister as she explained the math problems and nodded her head. "Thank you." she said and bowed her head as she picked up the math homework and walked away closing the door behind her. Hinata always acted so weird around everyone no wonder the family did not see eye-to-eye with her, she thought as she walked away however it seemed that even the weird one could do math. Ryuk laughed "Well you sure did dodge a bullet there didn't you" he said as he looked at Hinata "the first one is always the most interesting wouldn't you agree?" he said as he watched her, she looked like a wreck. He smiled humans they always provided the best entertainment. He reached behind Hinata and picked up another apple biting into it and enjoying the juices.

Hinata took a step away from the Shinigami pushing her long hair back suddenly wishing she had the bangs to cover her eyes, to hide herself. "…So she's really dead?" she asked waiting for the demon's reply then her mouth twitched slightly, "I killed someone… I have the power to kill people," she sighed shaking her head sitting down on her bead her face into her hands as her body trembled. "eeeheee" she started making odd breathing noises, oh lord was she having a panic attack? Her body continuing to tremble a bit as she kept making the noise, but it soon turned into a distinct form of a giggle… Cute yet disturbed. "I have the power to take lives, and I will kill anyone that gets in my way…" she whispered giggling into her hands as she started to cry.


End file.
